


New Found Land

by valtyr



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valtyr/pseuds/valtyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes the television. Tony likes Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Found Land

Steve had to admit, television was wonderful.

Tony Stark's television was huge, and the sound was amazing, pure and crisp. He was't quite sure how everything worked, but Mr Stark - Tony - had switched everything on for him, Pepper had made him popcorn, or at least arranged for popcorn to be made for him, and then they had both vanished to whatever evening function they had. Tony had wanted to cancel, claiming recently defrosted national icons were a higher priority than socializing with the super-rich, but Pepper had made alarming clicking noises and herded him out.

Steve liked Pepper. A lot of things may have changed, but apparently ferocious secretaries who ran their bosses' lives with an iron fist hadn't. Except they were called personal assistants now. He was pretty sure Pepper had her own secretary.

This was the first chance he'd had to just sit and soak up the television. Last night, when Tony had played him some action movies, he'd been totally unable to concentrate due to Tony's presence. Tony had sat close to him, shared popcorn, and stared at him whenever he thought Steve was fully occupied by the movie. It made Steve feel hot and embarrassed, and whenever he caught Tony's eyes, fixed on him with an expression he couldn't quite place, he blushed. It wasn't that he'd never been stared at; he'd been the centre of attention on entire battlefields. But Tony looked at him as if he were a new and fascinating toy that he hadn't quite worked out how best to play with, and Steve wasn't sure he enjoyed that.

And he was managing to be distracted by Tony while Tony wasn't even there, which was ridiculous. He settled more firmly into the couch, and focused on the screen. Some very attractive Oriental women were kicking each other for reasons he hadn't quite placed, and he felt they deserved his full attention.

He didn't quite catch up with the plot of that movie, but the next was much simpler, and far scarier, featuring an Egyptian mummy and evil beetles. The one after that, though, was a disappointment; some kind of drama, and the plot seemed to start in the middle. After several minutes of bewildering dialogue, he concluded no one was likely to fly in wielding a sword, and picked up the remote. It was absurdly complicated, with several groups of buttons in a variety of colours; they had numbers, and unrecognisable symbols printed above and below them. He was pondering the likely methods of finding something more interesting when he heard steps in the hallway, and glanced over to see Tony pushing the door open. Steve opened his mouth to make a joke about the complexity of the remote, glanced back at the screen, blushed deeply and began hitting buttons at random. Somehow, he was watching pornography. Of the male on male variety. The remote didn't respond to his assault; Steve privately cursed all modern technology and considered throwing the coffee table through the television, but Tony was already by the couch, eyeing the screen with interest. Something Steve could only describe as unhygienic was going on now, and he really couldn't look.

"Wow, you're adapting pretty fast; most of the people over forty I know think this show's scandalous, never mind anyone born before the war." Steve looked at him suspiciously; he didn't look shocked, which was a relief, but he did look like he was finding it funny, which wasn't exactly the impression he had hoped to make on Tony. At least it hadn't been - dear God no - Pepper.

"I - I can't work out the remote," Steve held it out helplessly. "Are they showing blue movies on the television now?" Tony's mouth quirked, and Steve scowled at him, daring him to laugh.

"This isn't porn, Steve, this is - well, it's just a show with sex in it." Tony took the remote and flopped down next to him on the sofa, muting the sound, which was some relief.

"Oh, come on." Steve gestured towards the screen, which was still - "That's definitely porn."

"Do you really have that wide an experience of porn? I thought it was all Clara Bow in swimsuits and so on, back in the day."

"I was in the army with Nick Fury," said Steve darkly. "Believe me when I say that I've seen things that no man should have to face."

"Really? I don't even want to think about Nick Fury and porn." Tony nudged him companionably. "I don't suppose you'd like to give me any blackmail material? Actually, I doubt the man has any shame, so never mind. If you were wading through dirty pictures all the time then, what's the problem?"

"I wasn't wading through them. Back then, if you wanted to find a dirty film, you had to really work at it. Or be a victim of Nick Fury. You weren't just ambushed by the stuff when you were expecting more beetles and swordfights." He made a disapproving noise when Tony snickered.

"Ambushed by Porn: one man's terrible ordeal." Steve made a face at him.

"It just went from normal stuff straight to," unable to find words, he tried a different tack. "And - being a queer is - okay now? I mean, it was in the briefing pack I was given, but that-" It had been a pretty big pack, and some of it had been almost unbelievable.

"Oh, sure. I mean, some people don't like it, but some people don't like it that women have the vote. Some people just hate all social reforms on principle. It's political correctness gone mad, we'll all be forced into gay polygamy with dogs and cats." Tony looked at Steve's blank expression and smiled. "Never mind. It's pretty accepted these days to sleep with other guys - or other girls, for girls." He grinned. "I know it's weird for you, but you'll get used to it. You don't think it's perversion or a moral blight, do you?"

"No, I - I grew up in New York, I went to art school. I knew, everyone knew it happened, but it didn't happen where people could see it. Where I come from... you could go to jail for doing what they were doing. It wasn't entertainment." 'They' had thankfully stopped. It was back to whatever plot they were justifying the pornography with. "It's just - it's so-" He shrugged helplessly, lost for words. It had happened a lot to him since the ice melted; the feeling that he was in a foreign country, where everyone was speaking his language... but speaking it subtly wrong. He'd visited plenty of other countries as Captain America, strange and different worlds all of them, but he'd never expected to find himself so deeply out of touch in his own home.

Tony touched his shoulder, lightly, fingertips on the hollow under his collarbone, and Steve leaned into the touch slightly, letting Tony's hand slide down, flatten over the centre of his chest, where the white star usually settled. They'd taken his uniform away, of course; it had been badly damaged. Fury had promised him a new one. A better one.

"Steve." said Tony, very quietly, and his eyes were downcast, watching his hand on Steve. "I can tell you're freaking out a bit, and that's fine. No one expects you to be totally up to date, right away." He moved his hand, a gentle stroke over the plane of Steve's chest, and when Steve's breath hitched, he looked up, blue eyes very dark. "But, you're kind of stuck here, you're a crazy kind of time-traveller, it's not like we can send you back. And you know, the quicker you adapt, the more comfortable you'll be, right?" He smiled at Steve, open, friendly, and Steve nodded, the lost feeling easing.

"Yes, of course. You're quite right."

"Good, good. Right." And Tony leaned over and kissed him. Steve made a muffled noise of - he wasn't even sure what, and his arm twitched upwards and he was pretty sure he needed to be doing something. Tony was dipping his tongue into Steve's mouth, and his other hand was cupping Steve's jaw, and he- okay, obviously in this day and age you didn't hit a man for kissing you, and Tony was just trying to help, in some crazy way. And you know, Tony was the expert on now, so maybe - Steve cautiously placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, and Tony made a pleased noise into his mouth and kissed him harder. Steve didn't kiss him back; he just - let him. Tony bit his lower lip, gently, and Steve's hand flexed on his shoulder and he dug his fingers into the muscle there, and Tony took it as an invitation and climbed right into his lap. Both hands were on his face, tilting his head for better access, and Steve was resting his hands on Tony's hips, like it was a girl sitting in his lap. If it was a girl, her skirt would be hiked right up, and he could slide his hands - Tony moaned into his mouth, and he realised he had his hands on Tony's thighs now, and if he moved them just a little - he kept his hands still, but when Tony bit his lower lip again, Steve kissed him back. He couldn't, really, pretend it was a girl - Tony had a beard, after all - but he could pretend it didn't matter. This was the future, and no one cared if Captain America kissed guys. Maybe he wasn't even Captain America anymore; he could kiss anyone he liked.

It was good, really good, Tony's mouth sliding against his, the sounds he made, the warm weight of his body. Feeling him shudder when Steve sucked on his tongue, and he could feel Tony's erection when Tony pressed closer. The feel of it, the feel of his own body responding, made him wonder where this was going. Was Tony's bright idea just to make out with him on the couch for a while? He may have only known him a few days, but Steve already had him pegged as a man of much grander plans. The thought of Tony's hands on him - he shuddered and gripped him tighter.

When Tony pulled away, he tried to follow, but Tony pressed him back onto the couch and stared at him, eyes bright.

"Oh, look at you. Oh wow. That's just - yes." Steve tried to decipher the expression, a sort of calculating lust, but his eyes drifted to Tony's mouth, and then lower, to the bulge his hands were framing, and Tony gave a sigh and pressed his hips forward. He couldn't get much leverage, his thighs were spread too wide, but it was enough pressure to make Steve catch his breath. When he looked back up, Tony was smiling at him, and when he smiled back, he got kissed again, Tony's hands moving over his shoulders, tracing the curves of muscle there. It felt like forever since he'd been touched with such affection, such warmth, and Steve really didn't want it to stop. He wanted Tony to keep touching him, and smiling at him and treating him like he was someone who mattered - like he wasn't completely alone in this strange and shiny new world. He made an urgent noise and ran his hands over Tony's hips, pushing his shirt up and stroking the tender skin of his belly. Tony broke the kiss, eyes widening, and for a moment Steve thought he'd messed up, but then Tony laughed sheepishly.

"I've got a-" He peeled the shirt off, revealing a neat white bandage taped over his sternum. "It's a minor injury, it - just don't poke it, and everything's fine." Tony was staring at his own hand, rubbing up and down Steve's neck, and Steve figured it was none of his business and leaned in to mouth at Tony's collarbone. Tony liked that, made soft noises of appreciation, and louder noises when he licked tentatively at a nipple. Then Tony grabbed Steve's shirt and yanked it over his head, and Steve had to let go of Tony to strip it off before it got torn. But that was okay, as Tony pressed all that bare skin up against his, and Steve could wrap his arms around Tony's waist. Smooth skin under his palms, Tony's back arching at his touch, and then they were kissing again. Steve got a grip on Tony's ass and rocked their hips together, awkward but good, until Tony broke off the kiss, tipped his head back and scrubbed at his face with one hand. Steve went after a nipple again, flicking it with the tip of his tongue, and Tony made a desperate noise and leaned right back, until only Steve's arms round his waist were keeping him from falling over backwards. Steve was about to yank him back in when it occurred to him to wonder if Tony had maybe changed his mind.

"Do you not want -" and then he had to stop, because there's no way he could say any of the things he wanted to do. But there was no way anything he wanted was going to shock Tony, who was looking him over with open appreciation, a smug smile on his face.

"Oh, I want, I definitely want. Feel me wanting." Tony grinned, straightening back up with a rock of his hips that made Steve's eyes cross. "I just don't think I want on the couch right here."

"I-" Steve hesitated, unsure - is that a no? a later? an invitation? - and Tony laughed at him.

"What I'm saying is, let's go to bed. That is, if you want." Tony raised his eyebrows, and Steve knew a challenge when he heard one. He adjusted his grip slightly, and then stood up, lifting Tony as if he didn't notice the weight. Tony yelped and then laughed again, grabbing at Steve's shoulders for balance. Tony's legs settling round his waist put them at perfect kissing level, and that occupied a sweet minute or two until Tony pulled away. "Okay, I'd forgotten about the super-strength thing. This isn't even a strain for you, is it? How long - could you - " Steve could see plans flickering in his eyes, the beginning of distraction, and kissed him again, quick but deep. "Okay, later, yes, let's go to bed. Are you going to carry me there? Because - I'm actually not sure if that's cool or weird. No, it's weird. Put me down." Steve let him slip free, and Tony grabbed his belt and dragged him towards the door. "Come on, come on. Hey, how much can you lift?" Tony alternated questions with kisses all the way to the bedroom, and Steve responded happily to the kisses and ignored the questions, because he'd had quite enough medical examinations this week, thank you.

The master bedroom was huge and bright, but Steve wasn't really interested in the decor; it had a bed, and that was what mattered. Tony pushed him down onto the bed, climbed on top of him, looked him over with alert interest. Then he poked Steve in the ribs.

"Ow," Steve said mildly, grabbing for the hand. Tony was grinning at him again; he was starting to think Tony was incapable of looking serious.

"Seriously, are those all normal muscles? I don't think I have that many muscles." Tony's other hand rubbed circles on his belly, and Steve could feel his muscles relaxing under that soothing touch.

"I do not have extra muscles. Maybe you're missing some?" Steve kissed the palm of the hand he'd caught, tugged on it in the hope of bringing Tony closer. Tony tapped his fingers on Steve's lips.

"Do you think? They're probably not important ones. Almost everything works fine. Suck on my fingers?" Steve was still processing that when Tony pressed two fingers between his lips, and he felt a blush starting. He shut his eyes, and licked at Tony's fingers as they touched delicately around his mouth. He could feel the weight on him shifting, and then Tony slipped a thigh between his and pressed down. That felt unsurprisingly amazing, and he sucked harder on Tony's fingers in the hope of encouraging him. It worked; Tony rubbed against him in the same rhythm he sucked, and when he arched up he could feel Tony hard against him. "Oh, that's nice. Yes. You know what, this would be better without pants." Tony pulled his hand free and went to work on Steve's belt. Steve kicked free of his pants, and lay back, throwing an arm over his face, listening to the rustle of Tony's clothes. The bed shifted, and he knew Tony was there again, but he didn't open his eyes, just waited. "Steve?"

"Yeah?" He turned his head towards the voice.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." There was a pause, and then Tony's hand was rubbing his belly again. Steve grabbed for it, brought it to his mouth, sucked in his fingers again. He knew he was blushing hard, and he really thought that if he tried to spell it out in any more detail, he'd just burn up. But Tony sprawled over him, skin against skin all over, and settled comfortably in between his legs, pressing down hard and that was exactly what Steve wanted. Tony rolled his hips in a way that made Steve's head spin, and when Steve made a muffled imploring noise, he did it again. He kept on doing it, slow and careful, until Steve was writhing and panting, sweat slicking the places where their bodies touched, and then Tony pulled his fingers free of Steve's mouth and kissed him urgently. It was perfect then, slick tongue and hot skin and the grind of their bodies together, and Steve was blissfully aware that he could come like this very quickly. But then Tony pulled away, moved his whole body away from Steve's, up onto hands and knees, and Steve opened his eyes and looked at Tony, naked over him.

"Touch yourself, Steve, show me how you like it." Tony saw his embarrasment and smiled. "Come on, gorgeous, I want to watch you." Steve couldn't meet his eyes, but he slid a hand down his belly and held his cock. He squeezed a little, rubbed his thumb over the wet tip, but he couldn't quite bring himself to jerk off under Tony's interested gaze. Tony shifted his weight to one hand and grabbed his own cock with the other, stroking himself with a sigh, throwing his head back, and Steve moved his hand in time with Tony's, letting his eyes wander over Tony's body. It's not like he'd never seen another man naked - he was in the army, after all - but he'd never felt free to look. Tony was good to look at, muscled, tanned, trail of dark hair over his belly, cock hard in his hand. Steve squeezed himself harder, thought about touching Tony's cock like this, Tony's hand on him. He heard a soft groan above him, and then Tony was moving again, sitting back on his heels, one hand still moving on his cock, the other sliding up Steve's thigh to cup his balls. Steve spread his legs to give him room, tipping his head back to avoid Tony's gaze. He wanted Tony back, close, body warm against his; he wasn't sure how to ask for it. Both Tony's hands were on him, warm and a bit slippery, stroking the tender skin between his legs, pressing up under his balls in a way that made Steve's breath catch in his throat.

"Steve?" said Tony, hands stilling, and Steve looked at him. "Do you like this?"

"Yeah," he says honestly, and Tony's mouth quirked, a half smile.

"But..." he prompted, and Steve shrugged, awkwardly.

"I'm cold," he said after a moment, and Tony Stark really is a genius, because he straight away moved to cover Steve's body with his own, leaving one hand between Steve's thighs while the other came up to grip the back of his neck and draw him into a kiss.

Steve grabbed onto him with both hands, making an encouraging noise, and he was really getting fond of Tony's mouth, the scrape of his beard and the softness of his lips. Tony mouthed his jaw, nuzzled against his neck, bit him gently, and Steve clutched him tighter and rubbed his cheek against the messy dark hair. Tony's fingers pressed harder, rubbing intimately into places no one else had ever touched, and Steve edged his legs futher apart and tried not to think about it too much as he pulled Tony's lips back to his. Tony's mouth was gentle as his fingers slipped inside Steve, just a little bit, and Steve squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on chasing Tony's tongue with his own, as Tony eased deeper into Steve's body.

"Relax, Steve," Tony muttered against his mouth. "Breathe. Come on, let me in. You feel good, so hot." He breathed, deeply, obediently, and Tony's fingers shifted, slid further in, and it didn't feel quite as odd. "That's good, that's wonderful." Tony kissed him lightly, lips just grazing his, and Steve tried to relax more, lifting his knee, and Tony had room to twist his fingers, exploring like he'd explored Steve's mouth. It didn't feel bad at all; not great, but not bad. He shifted his hips, cautiously, and that did feel good, pressure inside making his cock jerk, and he arched his back to get more of that. Tony made a soft noise and when he opened his eyes, Tony was staring at his face, fascinated.

"You like it? You do," Tony's voice was soft, certain. He worked his fingers harder, and Steve gasped, hips rolling again. "Steve. I want you. Let me-"

"Yes," Steve blurted out, because he wasn't sure he could say yes if Tony said it. "Do it, please." Tony gave him another kiss, slow, as he drew out his fingers.

"Roll over," he directed, and Steve rolled onto his belly, lifting up so Tony could shove a couple of pillows under him. Tony knelt between his legs, tested him with fingers again, and Steve moaned, the sounds coming easier now Tony couldn't see his face. Pressure on his cock and in his ass at the same time was a revelation, and he rocked back and forth for a long moment, panting, until Tony slipped his fingers out. He felt empty, but only for a moment; Tony scrambled over Steve, pressing against his back and wrapping an arm around his chest.

"This okay? I'm not too heavy?" Tony asked, mouth close to his ear, and Steve snorted in amusement. Tony was hardly a heavyweight.

"Super-strong, remember?" and Tony laughed back, nuzzling the short hair on the back of Steve's neck as he pushed in. It was a crazy feeling, far more intense than fingers; Steve could feel the flinches and twitches as his body tried to figure it out. It felt as if something would break if he moved, so he just kept his head down and breathed deeply, remembering how good it had felt earlier. Tony knew what he was doing; Steve just had to trust him.

"Okay?" Tony's voice was uncertain. Steve grabbed the hand on his chest and squeezed it.

"I'm fine," he said, and it wasn't quite a lie. "Feels strange," and that was definitely true.

"Yeah, that'll happen. It'll get better." A gentle bite at his shoulder. "Just so you know, it's already feeling amazing for me."

"That's a great comfort to me," Steve said dryly. Tony laughed, and Steve made a noise of surprise as Tony's cock shifted inside him. Tony hugged him, and muttered soothing nonsense into his ear, embarrassing but gratifying rubbish about how hot this was, how good he felt, how amazing Steve was. How fantastic it was going to be. Steve let Tony's voice and hands soothe him, and by the time Tony shifted again, pulled out just a bit, and pressed back in, it wasn't uncomfortable at all. Steve stayed very still, and Tony did it again, and then again. Steve could feel his body giving way, and the slick slide of it made him feel shivery. His breathing was coming raggedly, and while he knew Tony was only taking him gently, it felt like more than he could stand.

He moved experimentally, pushing back as Tony pushed in, and that felt really pretty good. Tony made an approving noise and did it harder, going in deeper, and Steve moved with him, pressing his cock against the pillows, then grinding back onto Tony. He could hear his breath panting loudly, and couldn't stop it becoming grunts and groans as Tony started - fucking him hard, deep smooth thrusts that sent sparkling waves of sensation up his body. He felt too hot, breath catching in his throat; Tony's cock was driving the air out of him, and he couldn't seem to catch up with it.

"Please," he said weakly, tipping his head back, feeling the brush of Tony's hair on his cheek. "I need, please-" he broke off with a gasp as Tony twisted against him, touching new places inside of him.

"Tell me you like it, Steve," Tony rubbed his cheek against Steve's shoulder, damp with sweat. "You feel so good, hot, let me know you want it."

"I, you. You feel. I like it." The thrusts were slower now, teasing him, making his thighs tremble with something like weakness; he sucked in a deep breath and tried to focus. "I want it. Do it harder, please." Tony groaned appreciatively and obeyed, and that was so good Steve clawed at the sheets and arched his back and spilled out more words, anything to keep that feeling. "Please, Tony, please keep doing that, feels - never felt like that-" Words failed him, and he could only make choked, desperate noises as his legs spread wider and he rubbed himself against the pillows frantically. Coming was like a blow to the head, dazzling and nearly painful, and his muscles just gave up, sprawling him limply onto the bed. Tony moved into him again, and his cock slid even deeper into Steve's slack body, and Steve let his mind go blissfully blank as Tony rested his forehead on Steve's shoulder and thrust into him hard and fast. Steve rolled his hips lazily, muttering encouragement as little aftershocks shivered through his body, listening to Tony's gasps turn into a throaty yell as he spilled inside Steve.

He lay draped over Steve for several minutes, the weight of his lax body oddly soothing. Finally he pushed off and fell to the bed with a thump, eyes shut. Steve put an arm over his chest, and Tony snuggled close, patting his shoulder.

"Hey, Steve," he muttered. "What's your position on rolling over and going to sleep right after sex?"

"Sounds good," Steve whispered back, and brushed a kiss on Tony's temple, tasting sweat.

"You're the kind of guy I like, Steve," Tony yawned, and turned his head into Steve's shoulder, and apparently dropped straight into sleep. Steve watched him for a moment or two, thought about turning off the light, and realised he hadn't seen a switch and could be there all night trying to work it out; he'd slept in far, far worse conditions, so he settled his head against Tony's and closed his eyes.

Tomorrow, he'd get Tony to teach him how the remote worked.


End file.
